Chapter 407
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 407: Characters in Order of Appearance #Risa Asakaze #Miki Hanabishi #Izumi Segawa #Stringer Segawa #Yukiji Katsura #Kotetsu Segawa #Hayate Ayasaki #Wataru Tachibana - mentioned #Saki Kijima Summary On a warm summer day at the Segawa household, Risa announces to Miki and Izumi that they need to go to Koshien because all they do is laze around all day while working on making a new drink at a drink bar only to realize that it is morning while watching online videos. Miki then understands what Risa was trying to say to them but points out to her that they don't have a Tatsuya or Kazuya to take them there. Risa then adds that she never said that someone would take them there. She then shouts with pride that the victory crown will only shine on you if you get there with your own ability''.'' Confused by what she said, Miki asks on how will they get their if they're not baseball players, with Izumi adding that they are only girls. Risa then quickly responds to the both of them that they are in the video research club so obviously they will use that to go there, but Miki ask if video research clubs even have video koshien. Realizing Miki's point, Risa points out to the both of them that even if there isn't one they will just have to make one using a major company. Turning to Izumi's father, Stringer Segawa, they ask him to sponsor their competition but he asks them what he'd get out of it. Seeing through his weakness, Risa has Izumi ask her father in a very cute manner which ultimately works causing him to fund their competition. After using the money to send out fliers and posters that state that the prize is ten million yen the three of them get worried that many people will only join the competition only to win money. Yukiji then appears out of no where saying that no matter what happens I will guide you to victory as the clubs advisor. They then ask when did she became their club advisor and in response she says that ever since she was a teacher she was already a club advisor. Risa then changes the subject and says if she's that desperate they will work as a single group to win the prize so then Miki asks Risa on what kind of video shall they make and she said it should be shocking. While filming Yukiji who tries to act cute while wearing the top of a girl's Hakuou Academy uniform, both Risa and Miki note that the shocking part is that it suits her well and note that filming her would be a waste of memory. Asking Izumi if she has any Ideas she suggests that they should check out Kotetsu's room. Shocked from seeing that his room is full of photographs of Hayate Risa and Miki decide to track down Kotetsu. After tracking him down to Akibahara, they film the exact moment where Hayate punches Kotetsu in the face. Seeing him in the maid uniform both Risa and Miki come to the conclusion that Hayate is a pervert. While still filming, Risa asks Hayate what he was doing in a "perverted outfit" which he informs them that he was helping Wataru with his new store before noting that Wataru also had to quit school in order to open the new store with Saki. Risa then realizes that instead of chasing after a shocking video they should make an emotional video, which both Izumi and Miki agree to before seeing Yukiji who adds that filming her in the Hakuou uniform would be better leaving the four of them in shock, before one of them asks Yukiji if she came all the way to Akibahara dressed like that. Trivia *In the poster that Risa was holding it says there the brand of the video cam which is "Somy" which is the Japanese spoof of the company named Sony. Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters